Twisted Lives
by British Fox
Summary: In the twilight there stood two girls, one shorter than the other. One had long jetblack hair and stormy black eyes. The shorter one had the same long jetblack hair but had shiny lavender eyes. For some reason, she looked mystical. What secret does she ho
1. They Come

Twisted Lives

Summary: In the twilight, there stood two girls. The one on the right had jet black hair and stormy black eyes. The girl on the left was easier to look at. She, too, had jet black hair, but had shiny lavender eyes. For some reason she looked mystical. What could they be doing there? R&R!

The door was flung open by the harsh stinging wind. All heads turned towards the doorway and the boys immediately stood up. Yusuke spilled his pop, Kuwabara tripped over himself, Hiei pinched himself, and Kurama missed the spot on the chair where he meant to put his hand. All the girls sat on the floor, mouths wide open. In the twilight, there stood two girls, one shorter than the other.

The one on the right had jet black hair and stormy black eyes. She wore ripped black jeans and army tee shirt. The girl on the left was easier to look at. She, too, had jet black hair, but had shiny lavender eyes. For some reason she looked mystical. She wore black pants also but they were ripped only at the knees. She had on a plain white shirt. What could they be doing there? Who were they?

Finally Kurama made his way over with Hiei and Yusuke right behind him. "Hello," Kurama said putting his hand out. The lavender-eyed girl took it and shook it gently with her small hand. "Hi, I'm Shakira. This is my sister, Rain." She said softly. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kurama and this is Hiei, and Yusuke." He gestured at the two and the sisters shook hands with them too.

Kuwabara had apparently been in the bathroom because his hair was all slicked up (he had never met the girls before. The others had.) and he had different clothes on. He made his way over to the short girls and stumbled. "Umm,.... Which one? Umm, what's your name?" "Hn." Rain replied. Hiei's eyes filled up with laughter. He really liked this 'Rain'. "Eh, I can tell your gonna like Hiei. What's your name?" "Hn." Shakira replied. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke snickered. "Kurama,!" Kuwabara whined. Rain and Shakira snorted quietly behind the giant's back. When he turned round sharply at the noise, they shut-up instantly giving him death glares.

"God." Kuwabara stormed off. Kurama went up to Shakira and shut the door. He gave her a short pat on the back and introduced them to the girls. "This is Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru and we're expecting another girl." "Oh really?" asked Rain. Everybody looked at her. After all she hadn't spoken yet. "Yes." Hiei answered. (Can you guess who it is? She's in one of my other stories!) "I'm hungry!" Yusuke said. Keiko got up with Yukina and went to the kitchen.

Rain and Shakira followed them. Inside the kitchen was nice and warm. "We can make dinner, if you don't mind, that is." Shakira offered. "We don't want it to be a bother to you. We'll do it." Yukina answered. "Don't be ridiculous! We'll do it! We _are _your guests." Rain put in. Yukina gave Keiko a look and gave in. "Oh all right, but if you need any help?" Keiko and Yukina left the cozy kitchen, leaving the sisters alone. They got busy.

An hour or two later, a delicious smell wafted into the living room where Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Yusuke paused the DVD and said, "Something smells good!" He got up and the others followed. Pushing the kitchen door open, Hiei peeked inside. Rain and Shakira were laughing.

Shakira had flour on her face and Rain did too. They were still laughing when they pulled three pies out of the oven. Then Shakira lifted the crock-pot lid and a cloud of delicious smelling steam rose out. "Mm, ham." Kurama mused. There was a batter of something on the counter and they put it in the oven along with something else, but before they could make out what it was, Rain whipped it in. "Shakira, get me a bowl, three eggs, and some flour please. Boys, get lost." Rain said. Hiei jumped and ran with the others right behind him.

That night at dinner, nobody came. "Guess we have to go and get them?" Shakira said. It was more of a question. Shakira and Rain moved to go get them. They got the boys first (they were training) and the girls second (they were watching :D) After a dinner of complimenting and musing and laughing while talking, everybody was ready for bed.

Shakira followed Rain to her room that Yusuke had showed her to. She sat on the bed while her sister changed in the bathroom that led off from the little sitting area in her afore said room. They talked all the while. "I guess I'll stay." said Rain. "Rain!!!" Shakira complained. "You said earlier that, and I QUOTE!, "I love it here! I'm going to enjoy my stay!!" Didn't you? I know you did, Rain and I have more than three witnesses! You better not leave on us! Especially with your admirer here!" Rain stepped out of the bathroom tying her hair up. "Admirer?" she asked. "What admirer?"

Thank you, thank you! This is my third story so I hope you like it! R&R!!

Next time on _Twisted Lives_: Rain finds out who her secret admirer is. Will Rain like the mystery man, too? The mystery GIRL comes into view. Who is she? All this and more, next time, on _Twisted Lives_!!

Later that night as Shakira left Rain's room, Kurama followed her into hers, but waited until she was in her bed. He knocked softly on the door and went in. She was not in bed. She was pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. Kurama stared at her. She was wearing pink flannel pajama bottoms and a tight pink shirt that said Shakira on it. When she turned around, she gasped. "H-hi. I didn't hear you knock." She said. Kurama gave a small chuckle and said, "Sorry, I thought maybe you were in your bed already."

Shakira smiled softly and said goodnight. He said goodnight too and left. Going into the living area, he said, "Man! I never thought I could feel this way!" "You mean about Shakira? Man, I feel the same way about Rain. I absolutely love her, can't help it. Beautiful, man. Just the way I like it." Hiei interrupted Kurama's thoughts.


	2. The Girl and The Guy

Later that night as Shakira left Rain's room, Kurama followed her into hers, but waited until she was in her bed. He knocked softly on the door and went in. She was not in bed. She was pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. Kurama stared at her. She was wearing pink flannel pajama bottoms and a tight pink shirt that said Shakira on it. When she turned around, she gasped. "H-hi. I didn't hear you knock." She said. Kurama gave a small chuckle and said, "Sorry, I thought maybe you were in your bed already."

Shakira smiled softly and said goodnight. He said goodnight too and left. Going into the living area, he said, "Man! I never thought I could feel this way!" "You mean about Shakira? Man, I feel the same way about Rain. I absolutely love her, can't help it. Beautiful, man. Just the way I like it." Hiei interrupted Kurama's thoughts. Kurama looked at the spiky haired midget who had a dreamy look on his mean face. "What?!" yelled Yusuke. "You like -......?" He was interrupted by a hand slapping his mouth shut. "Shut-up, or I'll slit your throat with my katana." Hiei hissed. Yusuke gulped and nodded. "Good. That's exactly what I thought." The fire demon walked out of the living area with a slight bounce in his step that night.

THE NEXT DAY

Shakira shuffled down the long hallway and into the living area. Stepping into the kitchen where every other tired body was, she stretched and yawned. "Morning." Kurama said. She smiled at the fox demon and sat down next to Rain, who was reading the newspaper. Shakira noticed that the orange juice was sitting on the countertop and grabbed it and an empty glass. Pouring herself a glass, she asked Rain, "What're you so interested in? The obituaries?" Rain looked over the top of the paper and grunted. "Now's not the time. At all." she said coldly.

Hiei decided to come into the kitchen for a brief moment and grab an apple. He turned on his heel to go back out the way he came in but was stopped for what was a short second, he hoped. "And just where're you off to?" asked Yusuke arrogantly. "Hn." Hiei hn-ed. "C'mon! We're buddies! Right, old buddy old pal?" Yusuke pulled him to his side, only to be pushed away and reminded. "Must I remind you?" Hiei asked taking a bite out of his apple. Seeing Yusuke's vacant face, he continued. "Last night needs not to be mentioned, does it? It _was_ quite scary...for some of us." Hiei smirked and turned. Walking out the door, he said, "If you must know, I'm going to the arcade and, no, you cannot come."

Everybody had heard and watched as Yusuke and Hiei's 'conversation' had been going on. Rain, still looking up from her paper, asked, "Is he...normally...like this?" A slam of the door signaled that Hiei had left the apartment. "Ooooo-kaaaaaayy." said a scared Kurama. He got up and left, patting Shakira on the shoulder as he went. Yusuke left too and a sound of the TV remote clicking said that he was watching TV. "AW, COOL!!!! THE GAME'S ON!!!!!" he yelled once he finally stopped clicking. Kuwabara threw his book on the floor as he left and the two girls heard another pair of running feet, which were presumably Kurama's, going toward the yell.

Muttering and sounds of disappointment came from the closed kitchen door. Shakira finished her orange juice with a look of bewilderment on her face. "Oh yeah." she said. "I'm going to love it here." She got up from her seat and gathered all the other dirty dishes and walked carefully over to the dishwasher. She rinsed and put the dishes in it and started it. She dried her hands and picked up the book that Kuwabara had thrown. "'Chicken Soup: Poetry for the Love-Struck Soul'?" asked Rain. She was finished looking at the paper and put it down. "I've read that one. It was okay." Shakira sighed. "If only you knew who this belonged to." she said. "I do. Kuwabara." retorted Rain. "No!! He took it from, from, from...Hiei." she said in a small voice.

Rain could not believe it. The person who owned that book liked her. "Hiei?!?!?!!" she yelled. "Him?" Shakira put the book down and went to calm her sister. "He likes you. So what?" she replied to her fuming sister. A knock sounded at the door and Shakira got up to go get it. "I'll be back." she said. When she opened the door, there stood a girl who looked exactly like Rain. "M-may I h-help you?" Shakira stuttered. "I'm here to see my sister. I'm Rume." the girl said.

Oh yeah!! Butt-kicking typing!! Anyway, did you like? I hope you did.

Next time, on _Twisted Lives_: Hiei comes back to find everybody sitting in the living room. A new girl is sitting with them. Hiei recognizes her instantly: she's his sister. But, she was there to see her sister. Which could only mean one thing! Wanna find out? Well, you gotta read!


	3. Mending Broken Fences

Chapter Three

Mending Broken Fences

DISCLAIMER: GUESS YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR WHAT I MAKE THEM DO. I OWN RAIN, RUME, AND SHAKIRA.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure." Shakira muttered. "Come in." Rume followed Shakira to the living area where Shakira said, "We have a visitor." The boys looked up at (they were sitting down) the duplicate of Rain. "Now wait a minute!!" snorted Yusuke. "That's Rain!!" Shakira started to speak but at that moment, Rain decided to come in.

The boys stared open-mouthed at the 'twins'. After a few awkward minutes of shifting and shuffling, Rain finally spoke up. "Hey!! Who's that?!?!?! She looks like me!!" Rume took this as the moment to introduce herself to the group other than the 'visitor'. She cleared her throat. "I'm Rume, and I'm looking for my sister. You mentioned her name earlier." "R-Rain?!?!?!?!?!" all the boys shouted. Kurama gathered himself and said, "Why don't you girls come sit over here. I suppose we could learn her story better that way." He gave a weak smile as the boys and Rain and Shakira looked at him like he was crazy.

But they knew that they all agreed with the red-head, and so they took a seat; Shakira by Kurama, Rume and Rain on the floor next to Yusuke in the recliner. Kuwabara was sitting in the 'love-seat'. :D "Hey!!" he yelled obnoxiously. "I thought this was supposed to be a LOVE-SEAT!!" "Hn. Tough luck." Hn-ed Rume. "Now, what's your story?" asked Yusuke. "Well, I was born in demon world. Or Makai, as you may know it. There was a terrible war going on at the time. Fire demons' and Ice demons' were separated in sort of a racial-like way. No one knew when the war was going to end.

Since most of the lesser demons and imps were sent to Spirit World because they could not protect themselves, almost all of the demons left were ice and fire youkais. But the demons that were not chose sides. One fateful morning, a last alliance of both sides went to war. Most fought to their death, others turned and fled for they knew that there would be no victor. The red sky rose the next morning, and the King of Spirit World looked down among all the broken bodies and torn carcasses. He thought he had lost all of Makai, when, in fact, he hadn't. Because the wimpy demons who fled the war fled, they started new families with other demons. These demons, scientifically classified as wimpy and unable, hated the war but were made to fight anyway. So they fled. Starting new families with other demons, they rebuilt Makai, and today it still stands. But because the King of Spirit World did not know of these insignificant others, he flamed his fury. The fury spread across the land of Makai and after the epidemic was over, he sent a disease, causing all the rest of the living youkais to perish." She cleared her throat. "Once again, some fled. But this time to the human world. That is how I ended up here. My mother brought me and my two sisters and brother to human world and died here. We were left alone until we got separated. How that happened, I don't know.

But we did get separated and now I'm looking for my sisters and brother. Their names are Rain and Shakira. I do not know my brother's name; he was older than all three of us. I thought perhaps they might be here. Can you help me?" She was wringing her hands at the end of her tale. Rain and Shakira stood up. "We're Rain and Shakira." Rain said sadly. "I knew I had another sister but gave up looking for her at age 12. I didn't know I had a brother." The door was pushed open and there in the doorway stood Hiei. He had tickets hanging out of his pockets and a prize in his hands. It was a small, lavender teddy bear. "Say Hiei, gone soft?" asked Yusuke.

"Last night." Hiei reminded him. Hiei noticed the three girls standing in the middle of the living room. His eyes fell on Rume. "R-R-Rume??" he whispered. Rume stared back at him. (Hiei's gonna get a little OOC right here so be prepeared) Walking over to the congregation, Hiei put down his prize and tickets. "Rume?" he said. "You know her?" yelled Kuwabara brashly. "You know all the pretty girls but you never go out with them? That's stupid you little spiky haired midget!!" "Hiei," Kurama said softly. "You know her?" Hiei gulped. "Y-yes. Rume is,.........well, she's my sister." Everyone gasped and looked at the two. "You four are family?!" yelled Yusuke. "Well!! This calls for a celebration!!!!!!!" Yusuke ran out the door yanking his coat on as he went.

The four teenagers embraced each other with a group hug, Hiei in the middle. He was laughing and giving Rain a noogie. The family's broken fences, had been mended. "Well, now that you look at them, they all sort of look alike." Chuckled Kurama.

R&R!!

Next time on _Twisted Lives_: Yusuke had left them but what for? He comes back with at least a dozen grocery bags and the party begins!!! The other girls come back from their vacation and party along too. But then, something horrible happens, and they must stop the party to look for the missing person.


	4. Celebrate, Celebrate!

Chapter Four

Celebrate, Celebrate!!

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN!!! DUH!

"Yeah, I guess they do." Kuwabara replied. Kurama and Kuwabara continued watching for about two more seconds then Kurama finally said, "This is not like Hiei." "You're right; it's scaring me." Kuwabara said still watching. "I'm out." Kurama replied to the giant who said in return, "Ditto." The quadruplets broke up and sat down on the floor. Hiei said something that made all the girls crack up, which made him smile.

Kurama heard his name mentioned as he was leaving so he went back and sat down next to Hiei and Rain. "Fine!! Don't include me!!" Kuwabara yelled. He left to go watch TV in his room. For about thirty more minutes, they continued talking. Shakira mentioned the game MONOPOLY sitting over on the TV shelf. Kurama got up and got the board game that could be played for days on end without stopping. "I call Money Bag!!" said Hiei. "Then I get the Race Car." Kurama replied. "I'll take the Yorkshire Terrier." Shakira added. "Iron." Said Rume. "That's what I wanted." Cried Rain. "Oh well. I'll take the……this thing." She picked up an unidentifiable playing piece.

"Oh, I remember how it got that way!" Kurama said nudging Hiei, who only smirked. "How'd it happen?" asked Rume. "Yusuke was in the sixth grade when he learned about cigarette lighters. He called us up and told us to meet him in his backyard. When we got there he pulled the lighter out and showed us the playing piece. I forget what it was before but then he set it on fire and burned his hand. Luckily, his mom never found the 'missing' lighter." Kurama laughed. "Let's just play." Said Rain impatiently. They played and, one-by-one, until only Kurama and Shakira were left, people went bankrupt.

"Hiei, I thought for sure you'd still be in." Kurama mused. "Hn. How was I supposed to know you weren't supposed to land on other people's property on purpose? Or give money away?" He shot a glance at Rain who was counting the money in the bank. She looked up at the mention of this incident and only smiled. "Kurama, you have one-hundred-and-twenty-five dollars left. Shakira, one-hundred-forty-two dollars. And Kurama, it's your turn." She stated simply. He rolled the dice and moved that number of places. He landed on Park Place. "Oh!!!" cried Shakira. "I own that!!" Kurama looked up. "How much do I owe you?" he asked. "Um…with two houses it would be one-twenty-five." She said smirking. "Darn it!!!!" Kurama cried throwing his money down. Shakira just laughed.

The door flung open again and in came Yusuke, carrying twelve shopping bags. "Let's get this party started!!" he yelled. Kuwabara came running in with a girls magazine in his hand. When he saw Yusuke jumping around, he threw it in the air and jumped hysterically. "Whee! We're having a party! A party! A party!" he said. The door was slammed open for one last time and in stepped Genkai, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko. "Uh…Yukina. Come here for a minute." Yukina stepped nervously over to her brother. "GASP!!" gasped all of the girls. "Yukina, meet your sisters." Yukina put her hand over her mouth. "And your brother." Hiei added. Yukina looked around frantically. "Where? Where is he?" she cried. "Right in front of you." Said Rain resting her head on Rume's shoulder. "H-Hiei?" she gasped. Hiei nodded and got slammed gently by her small body hitting his in a hug.

"All right!!! I'll break out the booze." Shizuru yelled. She started toward the door that led to the basement. "Shizuru," Genkai said. "No." "Awww!!" Kuwabara's sister whined. "All right." She folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "Uh, you four. Five. Go to your rooms until we've finished decking the halls." Genkai shuffled to one of the bags and found tinsel and glitter. She tossed it to Botan. She looked in the other. Booze. She tossed it to Yusuke. "Dispose of it." Seeing his disappointment, Genkai added, "In the cellar." She looked into the next two bags and found food and soda pop. She handed them to Keiko. She found party bags, twisty ties, candy and New Year poppers in the next bag and gave them to Kurama. She gave pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey to Kuwabara thinking it should be simple for him. She gave Shizuru the task of spraying the room with hair and body glitter and taking apart all the little decor papers and laying them on the refreshment table. When she opened the next bag, she found some beer and root beer. "Yusuke, you dimwit! You bought three bottles of booze!! Take it down!"

Thirty minutes later, the room was decorated and no one got hurt if you don't count Kuwabara hitting his thumb with the hammer. Botan called the quintuplets from their rooms and got the party started. The hours passed as the danced to music under a cheap disco ball. Suddenly, the lights went out. Everybody was screaming until Genkai yelled for everybody to shut-up. She walked around the apartment until she found the main switch. The lights came back on and everybody stood still while Kurama counted everybody. "6, 7, 8,9,10,11…Where's Shakira?" They looked high and low for the missing sister when at last, Kurama noticed that the door was open and footprints could be seen in the mist. A dragging line proved that Shakira had been kid-napped.

R&R!!!

Next time on _Twisted Lives_: Get your coats on because we're going for a wild ride at an amusement park that never closes, a swim at the local pool, and finally venturing into an abandoned old cave that turns out to be not so abandoned after all!! All this and more, next time on _Twisted Lives_!!!


	5. Differnt Thoughts On the Matter

Chapter Five

Different Thoughts On the Matter

"No." Kurama whispered to himself. The red-head turned to see the family. The girls were all standing together with looks of horror on their delicate faces. Hiei, on the other hand, could be seen wide-eyed and mouthing the name 'Shakira' over and over again. Kurama had to turn back round at this sight. He never liked to see Hiei like this.

Hiei fretted over the loss of the sweet Shakira. Would he ever get her back?

Hiei's POV

No. This can't be. We were just reunited!! I swore to myself that when I found my family, I would never let them go!! But I did. I failed.

5 years ago

"So, what're you gonna do when you find your sissy?" asked a small Kurama. "How am I supposed to know?" Hiei retorted. "Well, if I was you, I'd have had this all planned out by now." Kurama stated. "If you was me, I'd be a school-loving dork." Hiei hadn't meant this to sound so mean, but that was just the way it had come out. He looked over at Kurama and apologized. "Sorry Kurama. I don't know why I said that." The fox-demon looked over at the fire youkai. "I do. It's your personal business and I shouldn't have insulted you." The friends walked along in peace for a few minutes when Hiei spoke up quietly. "I know what I'll do." he said. "I'll be as nice as I possibly can and never let them go. I, Hiei Jaganshi, swear on the Holy book of Makai," "There's a Holy book of Makai?" interrupted Kurama. "No, it just sounds cool."

"Oh."

"Right." Hiei cleared his throat. "I swear that when I find my missing family, that I will never let them go and I will make up to them for leaving them in the first place."

Normal View

Hiei clenched his fists. He yelled. "Ahhhh!!! We need to go save her!! Come on!!" He ran quickly out the door and grabbed hold of his katana along the way. The others folowed and soon they were out on the streets and were coming to an amusement park. "Hiei," Kurama said gently. "How do you know this is where she is?" "I smell it." Hiei said coldly.

The group went inside and found the place deserted. "Well, it just makes it easier to kill people." Yusuke said. High pitched screams were heard and they followed them to a cavern called 'The Cavern Of Death'. "No one takes my sister away from me and gets away with it." Hiei whispered to himself. They went inside and found a man with waist length white hair tying Shakira to a chair. Her eyes were not bound and she was gagged.

"You BITCH!!!" Hiei yelled grabbing his katana and running towards the man. The man turned round and very quickly grabbed his own katana and parried the blow. He had fierce blue eyes with a ring of white in each. Shakira's eyes warned Hiei not to cross this man. The man pushed the sword down and brought his back up quickly and stabbed Hiei through the stomach. Hiei fell backwards onto the ground on his back. He writhed with pain.

"Die, demon." the man said as fierce as his eyes were. "What's your effing name?!" asked Yusuke. "My name? Limara." "Sounds like a rat poison." whispered Yusuke. Limara raised the bloody sword and said,"You saw what I did to your unfortunate friend." Limara jerked his head in Hiei's direction. He was still writhing. Yukina rushed to his side and started to heal his wound but failed. "Don't-worry.........I'll-live. I've...had worse." Hiei said through clenched teeth.

"Hey Hiei?! What's it feel like?!" yelled Yusuke.

"Do you really want to know, idiot?" Hiei hissed.

"Well, duh! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Yusuke said arrogantly.

"It feels like I'm being cut up into tiny little strips with a blunt axe." he replied coldly.

"Well, it's good to know the charm is working." Limara said.

"Charm?" Kurama asked.

"I was going to use a pain charm on the girl if she wouldn't shut-up but now I see that the pain part works, not the shutting-up."

"You're gonna die!" yelled Kurama. "Rose-whip!"

"Spirit-gun!!" Yusuke helped the fox-demon to kill Limara.

Well, end of chapter six!! I hope you liked it. R&R! plz and thanx.  



End file.
